villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rigby (Regular Show)
Rigby is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show along with his best friend Mordecai. Rigby is a 23-year-old raccoon. He made his debut in the original Pilot episode working as a groundskeeper of the park. He is voiced by William Salyers. Despite being a protagonist character alongside Mordecai, he has done many villainous deeds that are not acceptable. But he has done things to fix his mistakes as well. Also as the series progressed, Rigby has gotten less and less antagonistic and has become more of a true friend. Villainous acts Season 1: *'The Power: '''Steals a keyboard from a wizard and inadvertently sends Skips to the moon. *'Just Set Up the Chairs': Plugged in The Destroyer of Worlds game so that he could play the game, even though Skips put a note forbidding anyone from playing it. *'Death Punchies': Wanted to get vengeance on everyone who beat him by punchies all the time. *'Grilled Cheese Deluxe': Steals a grilled cheese sandwich from Benson and lied to Mordecai about buying it. *'The Unicorns Have Got to Go': Brought in a gang of unicorns, which caused mass destruction in the House. *'Don:' Rigby decides that he hates his younger brother Don because he is bigger, richer, and friendlier. This leads to him sending Don away and nearly destroying the park. Season 2: Ello Gov'nor: He smashed up a british taxi with a tree *'It's Time:' He repeatedly makes Mordecai jealous when he announces his plan to go out on a date with Margaret. *'Appreciation Day: He and Mordecai edit the Book of Park Records to make themselves seem like better employees than they already are. This leads to the creation of Snowballs the Ice Monster and the near destruction of The Park. *'''Do Me a Solid: He din't want Eileen so he Made Mordecai do him 10 solids, which were humiliating. *'A Bunch of Baby Ducks': Bullied the ducklings by calling them "Little Jerks" and trying to shoo them away. *'Karaoke Video': He (along with Mordecai) excitedly manage to accidentally trash talk Benson, Pops, and Skips. Season 3: *'Bet to be Blonde': Cheats during a bet so he would win. *'Skips Strikes': Bets the souls of himself, Mordecai, Benson, and Pops with Death if they lost a bowling match. *Terror Tales of the Park (In the House): Threw eggs at an evil wizard's door which was illegal. *'Fortune Cookie': Switches his fortune cookie with Benson's to get better luck, also putting Benson through many terrible predicaments, though the series depicted him (Benson) as deserving it. In the end, it was shown that Muscle Man switched Rigby's cookie earlier (explaining his bad luck). *'Diary': Broke Margaret's diary. *'Death Bear: '''He Lies for nothing soo he Brought Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen to the abandoned Zoo where Death Bear lives, which almost had Death Bear kill Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen. Season 4: *'Do or Diaper:' He (along with Muscle Man) then makes a bet - if Mordecai can kiss Margaret by midnight Friday, Muscle Man will wear a diaper for a week. However, if Mordecai fails, he has to wear a diaper for a week. Season 5: *'Wall Buddy:''' He divided the room with Wall Buddy, leaving all the trash on Mordecai's side. Gallery Rigby_te_desea_suerte_by_kol98-d54xvrr.png Negative Rigby.jpg RigbyEvilStare.png|Rigby's Evil Stare RigbyEvilGrin.png|Rigby's Evil Grin RigbyEvilLaugh.png|Rigby's Evil Laugh Rigbypunch.jpg Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Regular Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Speedster Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Male Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thief Category:In love villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Partners in Crime Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Fragment Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Envious Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Dimwits Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Clawed Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Revived Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Pawns Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Jerks Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Magi-Tech Category:Anarchist Category:Killjoy Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Wrathful Villains